


Songbird

by lacedoll



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Incest, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedoll/pseuds/lacedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up coming out more ambiguous than I intended but I swear I had the brothers in mind! I had originally planned to make this a drabble, but it ended up like this and I guess that's that. Thanks for reading!

Just like that, you are my songbird  
pressed up against headboards and  
my fingers raking your hair and  
my body is barely there.  
my voice—  
I have lost it somewhere between our rhythm and the sheets, some  
impalpable place.  
but yours, it rings  
smoother than honey and  
raw as the earth beneath us,  
desperate like the moon is for earth.  
I smile into your skin as we rock,  
the first strips of sunlight creeping through and  
dancing in your messy locks  
accompanying our skin,  
our body, and,  
most importantly, your song  
that echoes a little too loudly.  
I cup your mouth, press my face to your cheek,  
close enough to hear your muffled nothings, everythings,  
close enough for me to soak them in and relish.  
Your left leg clinks with our rhythm  
and I have never heard a more perfect combination  
of singer and instrument.  
Just like that, you are my songbird,  
carrying me through the mornings  
the nights  
and all the in betweens.


End file.
